A Tekkit Love Story (Liam x Kryztel)
by YogscastLover99
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, "Zoethian Future". If you haven't read it, please head over and read it first. Hope you like!
1. The First Sight

Rythian and Zoey had left to go visit Nilesy and Hannah. "We should be back in a week, okay?" Zoey said to her now 17 year old daughter. Rythian turned to his daughter, "Remember if anything happens, go to Ravs. He will help you and look after you until we return." Rythian nodded at Teep and Teep returned the nod.

Two days after they left, Kryztel and Teep began to run out of food. Teep didn't want to leave her alone, so instead the journeyed together. They didn't have to travel far to find a group of unfortunate pigs. Whilst Teep was preparing the meat for transportation, Kryztel noticed that they weren't far away from Ravs' bar.

"Hey, Teep, can we visit Ravs?" Kryztel yelled over her shoulder to the slightly busy dinosaur. Teep raised his head to the girl and watched as she pointed across the water. Teep shrugged and nodded. After quickly fashioning some boats, they made way for the Crooked Caber.  
On their arrival, Ravs stopped his conversation with a young man and smiled at Kryztel and Teep.

"Come for a match of the lever game?" Ravs said and chuckled. He and Teep began to chat (though it was a strange conversation considering Teep can't talk).

Kryztel sat down at the bar and studied the strange person beside her. He looked around her age and had blonde hair with green eyes. He looked at her as well and they catch each other's stare. Caught in the other ones gaze, Kryztel and the boy opened and closed their mouths as if to say something but ended up closing them.

"Kryztel. Kryztel!" Kryztel snapped her head in Ravs' direction and acknowledged his call. "Shouldn't you be heading home soon? It's starting to get dark."  
Kryztel looked up at the sky and saw that it had actually gotten dark. "Y-yeah. Come on Teep. We don't want to be out when Mum and Dad get home."

After saying goodbye to Ravs, Kryztel and Teep left the bar. When they reached the other side of the ocean, a voice called from behind them. "What's your name?" the voice called.  
Kryztel turned to see the boy from the bar. "It's Kryztel. You?"  
"Liam. Can I see you again sometime?" Liam asked.  
"Sure. How about the cliff over there tomorrow?" After hearing his voice, Kryztel started to get a good feeling. A relaxed feeling.  
"Tomorrow night okay?" Liam also began to get this good feeling but didn't recognise it as much as she did.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow night", Kryztel replied and waved goodbye.


	2. Daydreams

The journey home was easy. As Teep and Kryztel neared the fortress, she felt the wave of magic that surrounds their home, wash over her. "It will keep you safe", her father had said a million times. "Safe" wasn't the word for it. More like prison. For Kryztel couldn't leave the barrier without someone from the household.

Once they had reached the farm, it had gotten dark and monsters of the dark started to spawn. Teep noticed a few zombies to their right and decided to have some fun. Whilst he was messing around, Kryztel headed into the fortress she called home. Through the front door, sharp turn to the left, through the kitchen and up the stairs. Kryztel had walked that path enough she could do it with her eyes shut.

When she reached her room, she headed straight for her bed. The moment she was close enough, she fell onto her back and just laid there, lost in thought. Her thoughts varied from the visit to Ravs' bar, when would her parents return, and then settled on Liam. His green eyes, his messy blonde hair. The feeling that she got from just hearing his voice was enough to set her heart a flutter.

The sound of the door closing, snapped her out of her thoughts.'Must just be Tee', she thought. Kryztel sighed and made her way downstairs to help prepare dinner. AS she rounded the last corner, the familiar green, scaly tail whipped around. A toothy dino smile looked back at her. Kryztel smiled back and started cooking the meat.

After dinner, Teep did a lap around the fortress. As he left, Kryztel ventured back upstairs to her room and continued reading a book on advanced magic. Though her thoughts didn't stay on the book. They settled on Liam and the next night...


	3. A Letter

As the sun crept through Kryztel's windows, the room lit up with beautiful morning sunlight. A good omen for the day. The chirping of birds outside, a soft and content "Moo" rising up from the pens below and the soft rustle of Teep walking was enough to relax her. Kryztel wondered what it would be like to sleep outside for a night and how beautiful it would be to wake up in the warmth of the rising sun.

Kryztel rolled out of her bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of her covers, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She was greeted by a very excited dinosaur, who instantly started jumping up and down. This made her smile and soon start laughing. "What are you so hypo about, Teep?", she said through giggles.

Teep turned and reached for something on the table behind him. It was a letter from her parents. He passed it to her and she couldn't help but smile when she noticed it already open from something that looks distinctly like dino claws. Kryztel pulled out the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Kryztel and Teep. I hope that everything is going fine back home. Your father and I reached Hannah's place yesterday and will be heading home tomorrow. This means we should be home on the morning of your birthday, Kryztel! Nilesy said that him and a couple of other friends will be coming over to visit as well. He will be making the journey with us but Hannah if going to get Lewis first. Well, I've gotta go help your father with some stuff. See you soon. Love Mum and Dad."

Kryztel looked up from the letter and looked at Teep who had calmed down. "My birthday? That soon?" Teep answered her with a hug and a big grin. 'I guess Dad used his ender to teleport it here' she thought to herself.

Her and Teep then ventured outside to enjoy the sun and relax for a bit. The sun was already directly above her. By the time the sun had started to reach the horizon, her and Teep had fed the mooshrooms, saved Gilbert (again), taken the dogs for a walk and tended to the farm. Kryztel headed inside for a shower just as the mobs, once again began to spawn.

'Two hours' was the only thought that crossed her mind...


	4. Cliff by the Ocean

After pulling on her favourite outfit and messing with her hair, Kryztel decided that it was time to leave. Teep had to come along, whether he liked it or not. The barrier was a bother but Kryztel had to wait till the age of 18 to be able to go by herself. Plus, having Teep gave her a little more protection. Also the company was nice.

Kryztel's nerves were getting to her and she started fiddling with her shirt. She almost ran into Teep as she didn't notice he had stopped in front of her. He looked at Kryztel with slight concern and gestured that they could go back. She waved him off and smiled. Teep raised his eyebrows in disbelief and turned around to keep walking.

With a relieved sigh, she followed suit and looked around. Kryztel stood on her tip-toes to see over Tee's head and noticed that they weren't far from the cliff. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, the trees cleared and the cliff rose up to their left with the ocean to their right.

Kryztel looked up from the ground and to in front of her. But her mind only focussed on one thing, Him.


End file.
